


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, post-ep 17x07 ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: "So I try to shake you out my headTry to dance with somebody newBut you got those lips so redAnd that smoking voice, you doSo I know it's pointless anyway'Cause there ain't nobody elseThat could light me up so brightAnd break this crazy spell"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm posting something in months...  
> Don't know where this came from...I'm not really satisfied with it and didn't have time to edit it...  
> But you get to read it now anyway, I hope you enjoy! 🙈😊😅
> 
> Btw sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

“So I try to shake you out my head

Try to dance with somebody new

But you got those lips so red

And that smoking voice, you do

So I know it's pointless anyway

'Cause there ain't nobody else

That could light me up so bright

And break this crazy spell”

– “Up All Night” by Charlie Puth

He stood outside her front door, pacing back and forth. _This is it_ , he thought, everything could change now. Standing there, his heartrate speeding up and his hands unusually sweaty, Nick’s mind went back to every moment these past few days that got him here, ready to confess _everything_ to her.

The first time he and Ellie shared a kiss, and sadly still the only time, was undercover as Charlie and Luis. It was short and rough but he’d instantly missed her touch and the sweet taste of her lips. From then on Nick couldn’t stop thinking about her – which made work pretty difficult – and they became so close that they’d now consider each other best friends. They spent almost every free minute together, especially after Clay had died and they’d found comfort in each other’s company even more.

Nick knew perfectly well that his feelings for Ellie were more than just feelings for your best friend, way more. Their relationship had slowly but undeniably changed from their kiss onwards. And after Clay’s death, which both of them took really hard, their flirting and bantering became more on more each day. Every time there was a small chance to touch her, just to feel a little of her warm, soft skin when he handed Ellie case files or put a strand of hair behind her ear, he took it gladly. And Ellie never complained once. If anything she might’ve even done the same – using every single moment he bragged about his growing bizeps to touch his arm and feel for herself. When they’d brought Dante, Kasie’s best friend and suspect of their murder investigation, to the Navy Yard Ellie had seated herself in the middle, instead of sitting right on Dante’s other side on the backseat, her body pressed closely to Nick’s side – their legs constantly touching. And with every sharp turn the car took, she almost fell onto Nick’s lap, grabbing a hold on his knees to steady her rather unsteady position. Nick had enjoyed every second of this otherwise rather boring car ride to headquarters, his eyes secretly shifting over to Ellie when she looked away. He dreamed of the things he’d longed to do with her exposed, soft-skinned neck and those sweet pink lips of hers. Oh damn, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

Nick knew that the others saw the shift in his friendship with Ellie, too. The glances Jack gave them - when she accidentally interrupted one of their silly arguments about some weird food Ellie wanted to try out for lunch or how Ellie tried to teach him some nerdy stuff about comics and superheroes - told him everything. And even though he didn’t understand much of the words that left her beautiful lips, Nick just enjoyed watching her rambling on and on without pausing to take a breath. Kasie on the other hand just had this weird sixth sense, she just knew. “What would your dad do to some guy who tried to drug you?” he had asked her after Emily Fornell had been taken to the hospital due to a drug overdose. “Probably the same thing that you’d do if someone tried to do that to Bishop.” Kasie had replied, calm and confident, a tiny twinkle in her eye. And Nick was so screwed. Lucky for him, both seemed to have the silent agreement to never talk about his potential feelings for Ellie. Nick knew for sure that they’d tipped off the rest of the team - that is McGee and Gibbs – too, when he and Ellie had read HiHoBirdie’s messages to Joe Cortez out loud. “Wait, what does ‘ginsdily’ mean?” Tim - the tech nerd who for once didn’t understand everything they were talking about – had asked mildly confused. The answer came from both Ellie and Nick, simultaneously. “Good night, sweet dreams, I love you.” If the looks of Gibbs and McGee had shared were any indication, he guessed they’d caught upon _it._ Whatever it was.

Ellie and Nick never talked about _it._ They’re just dancing around each other and the thing between them. Both badass agents probably feared the damage and pain it could cause to them and their friendship or even - if they were being honest - the happiness which could follow this talk. Nick knew about the pain Ellie had gone through. Of course he didn’t know every little detail but she’d told him about her marriage to Jake and the divorce that eventually followed. They’d scratched the topic shortly after Clay’s death. Which actually meant they spent most of the night on her couch, Nick slowly sobering up while she purred herself one or two drinks, both watching movies together. Both couldn’t bear to be alone. They just missed their buddy Clay so much. Also, Nick had been there – having been part of the team for a while – when Quasim was murdered by Chen and his men. She’d even told him about Quasim’s proposal and her answer that came too late. Nick understood why she wouldn’t want to let anybody in so easily - why she just couldn’t.

So the note Nick had apparently written to Ellie during hypnosis triggered something. Unfortunately, he still didn’t know what it said and Ellie refused to tell him. But it was then that he realised things had gone too far between them. If he didn’t want to completely lose control and tell her about his feelings and thereby scaring her off by putting too much pressure on her, Nick had to stop it somehow. Now it seemed kind of dumb, for sure - because Ellie could speak and decide for herself and Nick couldn’t possibly know what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. Back then, he believed he was doing the right thing for her, protecting her from any harm this could cause while he was actually just protecting himself. Nick didn’t believe that she could possibly return his feelings and so he chickened out. Not knowing how to deal with his immensely growing feelings for Ellie, he did the next best thing he could think about and went on a date. Not his usual one-night-stand thing but an actual date with a grown-up woman, who was even older than him. A woman he got introduced to by basement-Terry. That’s how Nick met his girlfriend Elena.

Nick liked Elena a lot but deep down he could still hear this voice telling him he was a fool for believing that Elena could distract him from his feelings for Ellie. Actually, thinking about it now, this voice in his head sounded a lot like Ziva. But he refused to listen to it and went on dating Elena, which wasn’t fair to her either and he realised that now. In the end, it didn’t work out between him and Elena. As soon as she’d realised at this _awkward_ dinner that – and apparently he sucked at hiding it – there was a _spark_ (as she’d called it) between Nick and Ellie, Elena had called things off. It was the first time ever Nick Torres got dumped. But he couldn’t actually blame Elena. Nick _did_ have certain feelings for his blonde partner in crime and best friend _and_ he was a chicken. There was no way in denying _this_. As Ziva had told him, he was being a wuss because he couldn’t face the truth and tell the love of his life how he felt.

Ellie had gone on said date with Elena’s son Richard and she’d even apologised afterwards for accidentally intruding on Nick’s date. Fearing she could ask him out on his own stupid behaviour at the restaurant, Nick had taken the easy way out – telling her he was just being overprotective. Not jealous, no. _Overprotective_. It even hurt thinking back to that moment. If Ziva would’ve been there, she’d probably head-slapped him, legitimately. Nick had told Ellie that she was _like a sister to him_. Like…Dude, could you be dumber? Could you be more in denial? It made him cringe on the inside now. But Ellie had just tried to crack a small smile in his direction – it didn’t reach her beautiful, a little gleaming/watery eyes though – and they’d left the bullpen to get burgers together.

The whole evening had become the definition of awkward from then on. Ellie couldn’t look him in the eyes, every time his hands or legs lightly touched her, she quivered. Her laughter seemed forced – different from her fake laugh at dinner with Richard though, not as loud and as though she wanted to charm him. More like she couldn’t decide if she should laugh…or cry. They sat in awkward silence, interrupted by the waitress or forced attempts at making light conversation about their last case or a football game. Until Ellie’d finally had enough and she’d snapped.

“You know what, Nick? I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. This is weird and I am confused as hell. What are we doing here? Hell, what are _you_ doing? First, out of the blue, you’re dropping your dating Elena bomb on me, then when I go out with Richard – yes, he’s Elena’s son, but honestly, I don’t believe for second this the reason you were acting strange all the time – you’re all mad at me and tell me you were being _overprotective_ like a _brother_?!? Like – what the HELL?? Let me tell you one thing I’m one hundred percent sure about: you’re nowhere near acting like a brother to me and you know that. My brothers don’t act like this, never did, and you sure as hell would never act like this around Lucia. I’m not saying you’re jealous or something or……Ugh, doesn’t matter. But please, Nick, get your shit together or stop busting my dating life. Coz believe me, I didn’t forget about those messages you texted Boyd from my phone and deleted afterwards.” During her entire raging monologue, Ellie waved around with both arms wildly, her cheeks flushed pink and Nick saw that fire in her eyes he loved so much. "Nick….I'm so confused, I think it’s best for the both of us if I just go home now.” With these final words, Ellie stumbled out of their corner booth, taking her coat and scarf in the one, her keys and cell phone in the other hand. Nick, who had silently sat across from her the entire time, followed her with his eyes dumbfounded and astonished as she made her way out of the door, across the parking lot and to her car. He should’ve probably – no, definitely – gone after her but she’d taken him by so much surprise, all he could do was sit there and stare. Nick hadn’t expected her to mention any of the past day’s events. Hell weren’t they supposed to bury these weird, heated moments between them deep down and never mention any of it again, as usual?! Until now, that is. A few minutes later, realisation kicked in. What had he done? He’d screwed up. Again. Nick knew instantly he should’ve run after her, told her everything. Nick clenched his hands to stop himself from banging his fists into the wall or table. He put enough money on the table to cover their bill and rushed out of the diner without saying goodbye. Nick needed to make things right this time. Before it was too late.

That’s the story of how Nick ended up here – so close to Ellie but still not close enough. The usual kick-ass agent had sat in his car for nearly ten minutes before he’d gathered the courage to at least get out of his car and walk over to her apartment. Where he’d stood for another five minutes without knowing what exactly to say. He’d gone from sitting on the front steps, to walking holes in the floor of her front porch, always hearing Ziva’s words in his mind: “Don’t be a wuss, tell her how you feel.” _Ha, sure. If it only were that easy, Ziva._ His biggest fear was that Ellie would reject him, tell him she didn’t feel the same. But after what he’d only done the past few day – or hours – to screw things up between him and Ellie, Nick feared that he could’ve even screwed up their whole friendship and partnership. After all, Ellie had looked like she was about to cry when she’d left the diner. _You’re an asshole, Nicholas Torres, making your partner and best friend cry and not even going after her to make things right,_ he thought to himself.

Nick took a deep, shuttering breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again, he knocked on Ellie’s door quickly and way too loud. _Alright, tough guy. You can do this, remember - don’t be a wuss._ He heard footsteps before the front door of her apartment slowly opened, revealing Ellie in the door frame – beautiful, stunning and extraordinarily gorgeous Ellie _with slightly red and puffy eyes?_ _Had she really been crying? Because of what he’d said and done – or rather hadn’t done?_

“Nick, what are you doing here? Did something happen?” she asked, a hint of confusion and worry in her voice.

“Oh, no, no! Nothing happened, nothing bad anyways. Don’t worry” Nick shifted his weight from one foot to another, “Well except maybe that I’m a stupid, foolish coward. Earlier, when you left the burger place so suddenly, I should’ve come after you. But I didn’t, and for that I am sorry. A million times sorry.” He took a deep breath but before he could go on, Ellie interrupted him.

“Did you just come all the way here to say you’re sorry? If so, it’s okay. After all I’m the one who ditched you - thanks for paying the bill by the way.” Ellie looked down on the floor as if something really important was going on there, shifting from one side to the other, not standing still for one solid second.

“No need to thank me, really. And honestly? No, I didn’t come here just to tell you that. Everything you said at the diner…It got me thinking. I should’ve told you some things a long time ago, but I didn’t because I chickened out. So…I think we should talk, Ellie. Seriously and for real this time. Can I maybe come in?” Nick looked Ellie pleadingly in the eyes.

A little surprised by these many words coming out of his mouth _and_ what they could possibly mean, Ellie opened the door wider to let him in. “Sure, come in.”

They stood in her kitchen area then, Ellie leaning against the counter, waiting for Nick to start talking again. “I’ve been thinking about what you said about me being…potentially jealous of Richard.”

“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry –“

“Yeah, well – the thing is, it’s true.” He locked his eyes with hers now.

She opened her mouth but for a few seconds no words came out until, “What are you talking about?”

“I was. Jealous of Richard. Just like I’m jealous every time you go on a date with somebody. Like the time you were dating Boyd. I was jealous back then, too. That’s why I texted him in your name and deleted the messages. And I’m so sorry for that. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“…Nick-“

“Could you please not talk? This is, you know, this is really hard. As you know, I’m usually not the touchy-feely kind of guy, so just let me get it off my chest.”

“Okay…”

Nick took a deep breath. _This is it,_ he thought, _now or never_. “…I have feelings for you. I have for a long time.” He could feel her staring at him, burning holes in his chest. “There, I said it. I do everything I can to make it go away. Because, I mean, you’re the best person I think I’ve _ever_ met. And you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. But you’ve also been through a lot already – Jake, Quasim…And Clay. We’ve both lost so much already. We know what this job could cause us.” Nick paused for a second, taking a deep breath. “…I know that you’re my partner, and I don’t want to do anything to screw that up. I just, I needed…to tell you that you’re so much more than that. And if I didn’t tell you, it was gonna get _really_ weird.”

Ellie let out a breathy laugh at that. “Cause this doesn’t make things weird at all.” A wide grin spread across Nick’s face, he got her to laugh again. “Cards on the table? I have feelings for you, too. I think you know that, with my awkward performance earlier. But, as you said, it’s a bad idea for…a lot of reasons. Our past, Rule 12…work.” Her expression turned a little more serious now, and so did his. They both knew this _was_ serious and a lot was a stake here.

“I know.” Nick simply replied.

“It can really cloud your judgment, and…totally screw up a partnership.” Ellie’s brows furrowed.

“Yeah- totally. I just, you know – I just wanted to be honest.” Ellie nodded understandingly. “Are we good?”

“Definitely.” Ellie replied, forcing a small, encouraging smile across her face.

Nick, who had been standing in the other corner of her kitchen - a few feet away from her - walked passed her. Just when Ellie opened her mouth to ask him why he was leaving already - they could watch a movie or else _as friends, right?_ – Nick turned around and flung his arms around her body with passionate force, crashing his lips to hers. Ellie, still a little shocked by his strength and sudden movement, returned the kiss just as passionately. Leaning into each other as close as possible and kissing warm, fiercely and fiery without any control over themselves left, Ellie and Nick stood there in the middle of her kitchen for what seemed to be hours. Separating himself from her regretfully, but in desperate need for air, Nick said: “You know what? Screw rule 12. Screw Gibbs. And screw everything and everyone that wants to get in our way! I’m done sabotaging myself, Ellie. _Us_. I love you and I want to be with you. Nothing else matters… Are you up for this? Me? – Us? All in? No more playing around.” Nick spoke hastily as if he was afraid this was the only chance he could get, locking at her hopefully and lovingly. Still speechless and high on emotions for this man, she just nodded as in reply, grabbing a hold of his shirt and crashing her lips to his again. As if remembering something, Ellie stopped short and whispered in his ear; “I love you, too. To the moon and back. My incredibly handsome chicken.” Both chuckled but didn’t want to waste any more time. As soon as their lips met again it was like a magnetic force was pulling them to each other.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this story to be a song fic with the song "Up All Night" by Charlie Puth, but as you can see things got really out of my hand...😂  
> I took parts of the last dialogue from Blue Bloods 7x08😊🙈


End file.
